


Люблю твои ушки

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Неко-уши
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Эдди чувствует себя просто кошмарно. Шерсть на хвосте и ушах все еще дыбом, отчего — Эдди уверен — его круглый хвост кажется еще больше похожим на мячик илипомпон. Спасибо, что не желтый, конечно. Эдди бы умер.Кажется, ему нечего сказать. Ричи полгода отсутствовал в Дерри, а при встрече Эдди его отпинал. Послал в жопу. Не дал обслюнявить уши. Катастрофа. Эдди чувствует, как поникают эти самые уши, ему хочется немного пореветь. Стэн только вздыхает рядом и треплет его по волосам, а потом, ставя велик на подножку, крепко обнимает.





	1. Chapter 1

— Прекрати. Жевать. Мои. Уши! — Эдди пытается орать, но выходит только дурацкий сип. _Ричи-блядский-Тозиер_ навалился на него всем телом и опять примерился к его ушам.

Кучерявый черный хвост и такие же длинные уши молотят в экстазе Эдди по лицу и ногам, а сам Рич аж задыхается от придурковатого смеха и восторга. Остальные Лузеры сидят рядом и _ничерта_ не делают, только смеются, смеются и смеются. Эдди замирает, прекращая отбиваться и мотать головой — когти Ричи, когти, мать твою, впиваются ему в плечи, а глаза ловят взгляд Эдди. В глазах Ричи как в наркоманском приходе — не то чтобы Эдди знал, но отключающийся мозг от одного взгляда в них подкидывает только это сравнение.

— Эдс, — нараспев тянет Рич, — не жмись, котенок, дай потрогать ушки!

— Пошел в жопу, — Эдди может собой гордиться, — и слюнявую пасть свою забери.

Ричи ухмыляется, неровные острые клыки показываются из-за растянутых губ и блестят. Шерсть на ушах у Эдди встает дыбом. Ричи гонит. Или у Ричи гон. Срань господня.

Они ведь просто собирались поиграть в бейсбол, или в футбол или в монополию, не важно, кто-то что-то обещал принести. А в итоге, не успел Эдди бросить велик, как упал рядом с ним, сбитый кинувшейся на него тушей Ричи.

— Неужели Ричи так соскучился? — о, Майк, смейся, ведь это не тебя валяют по земле.

— На нас он так не прыгал! — И ты немного потеряла, Бев.

Рич делает глубокий вдох — Эдди ощущает его двигающуюся грудную клетку, — и счастливо ржет, сгребая его в объятия. Быстро перекатывается, так, что теперь сам лежит на земле спиной, а Эдди на его груди, ошалевший и красный, как чертов зад макаки.

Стэн, укоряще качающий головой, возникает рядом и тянет Эдди ладонь, чтобы помочь встать. Эдди хватает ее с благодарностью и, не очень разбирая, куда попадает своими костлявыми твердыми коленями, встает. А потом чувствует, как на его хвосте смыкаются пальцы и кричит.

Он _совсем _не скучал по Ричи Тозиеру!

***

— Возможно, пинать его по яйцам было жестоко, — задумчиво тянет Стэн, толкая свой велик рядом с Эдди.

Эдди молчит. Ему совестно, грустно и смешно, но больше всего — его сжирает ярость.

— Он постоянно спрашивал нас, отпустит ли тебя твоя мать, — уши Стэна задумчиво стригут воздух, ловя звуки, а хвост расслабленным колечком оплетает ногу. Стэн — овчарка, верный друг и спаситель, хвала Стэну. Он не побоялся уйти с ним, когда Эдди вышел из себя, не глядя пнул Ричи и под его скулеж объявил, что идет домой.

Эдди чувствует себя просто кошмарно. Шерсть на хвосте и ушах все еще дыбом, отчего — Эдди уверен — его круглый хвост кажется еще больше похожим на мячик или _помпон_. Спасибо, что не желтый, конечно. Эдди бы умер.

Кажется, ему нечего сказать. Ричи полгода отсутствовал в Дерри, а при встрече Эдди его отпинал. Послал в жопу. Не дал обслюнявить уши. Катастрофа. Эдди чувствует, как поникают эти самые уши, ему хочется немного пореветь. Стэн только вздыхает рядом и треплет его по волосам, а потом, ставя велик на подножку, крепко обнимает.

— Зато он вернулся, — в голосе Стэна океан оптимизма. Конечно, он ведь тоже скучал. — Придем к нему вечером, там и помиритесь.

— Ты думаешь? — а вот в себе Эдди не уверен. Он молчит про когти, глаза и волнующий запах прижимающегося тела, это кажется чересчур интимным и касающимся только их с Ричи.

Стэн уверенно кивает, запрыгивает на велик и прощается с ним до вечера. Его хвост весело покачивается за спиной, пока Урис энергично крутит педали. Эдди веселеет, крепче берется за руль, и тут же шипит.

Он очень медленно отнимает одну ладонь от руля и так же медленно подносит к глазам, разжимая. Несколько ямок от собственных когтей кровят, и нос дразнит железный аромат крови. Эдди как в тумане облизывает губы, а потом и зубы, языком ощупывая клыки.

Ему очень хочется несогласно затопать ногами или хотя бы закатить глаза, но он не может. Он как завороженный пялится на кровь, а потом на свои пальцы, которые заканчиваются набором собственных гребаных когтей. Острых, самых настоящих.

Втянуть их получается только через минуту, за которую Эдди успевает помолиться, слизать кровь и изречь тираду из ругательств злым, срывающимся шепотом. И поблагодарить всех божеств за свою кошачью натуру. Это даже отвлекает от мыслей о Ричи, но ненадолго, потому что Эдди уже прикидывает, какую пилочку и когтерезку принесет ему в подарок. Он представляет вытянувшееся лицо Ричи и ему становится совсем хорошо. Даже если его родители придарят набор ему первыми, неважно. Эдди просто сделает подарок в своем стиле.

Сбитый с толку и привычной орбиты, но уже спокойный, он тоже едет, но сначала в аптеку, а потом домой.

***

Пальцы Эдди обмотаны пластырем — справиться с пилкой было _сложно_, особенно под взволнованный лепет его матери, а в кармане его шорт небольшая коробочка с набором для когтей Ричи. С каждым пройденным метром дышать сложнее, потому что более явного намека он даже не представляет. Проще уже было бы проорать в окно Ричи — _прикинь, я несу тебе сраный набор ухода за когтями, потому что знаю, что они вылезли из-за меня, кстати, у меня тоже самое!_ И бежать до самой Канады.

Эдди идет и нервно смеется, а потом видит окно Ричи и _потеет как тварь_.

В окне мелькают силуэты, орет музыка, похоже родителей Ричи нет дома. Что ж, умно. И не очень безопасно.

Когда Эдди заносит руку над звонком, дверь открывается раньше, чем он успевает позвонить. Билл, с улыбкой до ушей и дергающимися лохматыми ушами, затаскивает его внутрь, крича сквозь музыку, что Ричи сказал, будто он стоит под дверью. _Как унюхал_, — широко улыбается Билл и Эдди стеклянно смеется в ответ.

Внутри его обнимает Бев и тут же кружит в танце, ей очень весело, в одной руке у нее бокал с чем-то, а во рту сигарета. Ее длинный рыжий гладкошерстный хвост обивается вокруг них обоих. Эдди качает головой, забирая сигарету, передает чьей-то руке в кожаной закрытой перчатке и кружится, неловко, но от всей души. Бев сама приехала ненадолго и скоро снова уедет в Портленд. По ней он тоже скучает.

Очень быстро Бен и Майк отнимают у него Беверли. Он не против. Он машет Стэну, который мешает что-то в шейкере матери Ричи и ищет самого хозяина дома.

Ричи курит у окна. Рука в черной перчатке подносит сигарету Бев ко рту, и у Эдди мутнеет в глазах. Кончается воздух, выдержка, все аргументы в пользу _«забить на это дело болт»_. Он ничего не сделал. Ричи заметил и ничего не сделал, дожидаясь его.

Долбанная коробочка, до этого оттягивающая карман как камень, теперь буквально жжется, и Эдди хочется малодушно бросить ее Ричи в лицо и сбежать. Вместо этого он делает шаг вперед и тут же попадает в крепкие, пропахшие сигаретами и запахом Ричи объятия. Колени слабеют, а руки сами вцепляются в очередную безумную рубашку. Возможно, Эдди бы упал, таким слабым стало тело, но Рич держит так крепко, что скрипят кости. Эди чувствует взгляды в спину, позерские перчатки Ричи сложно не заметить, но никто их не дергает. Они оба дышат как после марафона и молчат.

— Извини.

— Надо поговорить.

Они заговаривают одновременно, а потом нервно смеются, Ричи чешет свои кудри, а его уши, тоже в мелких черных кудряшках, смущенно прижимаются к голове. И его лицо — половину занимают громадные несуразные очки, как же Эдди их любит, — краснеет.

— Давай в комнату, но говорю сначала я, — предлагает Ричи. Эдди согласен на все сто, говорить под взглядами остальных Неудачников слишком страшно. Даже перед Ричи — страшно, но перед кем тогда?

Рука в перчатке перехватывает его ладонь и тащит наверх, в комнату Ричи. Абсолютно привычное место, но Эдди не отказался бы от ингалятора. Музыка становится глуше, когда Рич прикрывает дверь, а на Эдди надвигаются стены. Он вынужден прислониться к стене. Ричи встает к стенке рядом и с тревогой смотрит на него.

— Ты в порядке? Приступ? У меня есть ингалятор, но я не знаю, рабочий ли он еще.

— Не нужно, — Эдди мотает головой и сжимает в кармане коробочку.

Ричи кивает. Опускает взгляд вниз, сплетает руки нервным движением, переплетает пальцы. Эдди не спасти, он залипает на это движение, обратного пути нет.

— Извини, — повторяет Ричи, когда молчание почти убивает, — за то, что было днем. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. То есть… — он снова расплетает и переплетает пальцы, облизывает губы, клыки впиваются в губу. Эдди висит практически на ниточке. — Тогда не знал. Теперь знаю. Но я напугал тебя, да?

Эдди коротко смеется и замолкает, взмокшие пальцы держат коробку и тащат ее наружу.

— Напугал, — признает он и протягивает коробку на ладони, — но я потом сам все понял.

Огромные за стеклами очков глаза Ричи медленно, завораживающе моргают. В комнате горит только ночник, и в его теплом свете Ричи просто нереальный. Длинные ресницы опускаются и поднимаются за несколько ударов сердца Эдди, его рука дрожит. Дрожат и руки Ричи, когда он обхватывает обеими коробочку вместе с ладонью Эдди.

— Это что, кольцо? — Губы Ричи раздвигаются в безумной улыбке, Эдди стонет и хлопает себя по лбу, а потом он пищит, потому что Рич целует пластыри на его пальцах.

— Это когтерез, идиот! — Он задыхается и смеется, потому что Ричи начинает смеяться сам. Он забирает коробочку из рук Эдди и открывает, разглядывая содержимое. Эдди кажется, что он сейчас умрет. Но когда Рич тянется зубами снять перчатки, Эдди издает короткий вскрик и оттягивает его руку от рта.

— Оставь. Перчатки. Не надо снимать, — последняя фраза выходит скомканной, потому что Рич таращится как ненормальный, как днем, но теперь еще лучше. Его глаза горят, но в них есть осмысленность. — Потом обработаем вместе, иначе сам получишь то же, что и я. — Эдди тараторит, игнорируя медленно нависающего сверху Ричи, показывает ему обе руки.

Ричи внимательно осматривает его пальцы и цокает, а потом опять целует каждый, прикрыв глаза и доводя Эдди до помешательства. Он уже готов стечь по стенке вниз, но не успевает. Ричи снова его обнимает и прижимает к себе.

— Я правильно понял?

— Да.

— Я могу предложить тебе стать моим парнем?

— ...да.

— И ты ответишь?..

Эдди не выдерживает. Привстает на носках, зарывается в волосы Ричи руками и тянет его голову вниз, впиваясь в губы. Под закрытыми веками будто взрывается фейерверк, Ричи, прижавшийся к нему дрожит, сжимает его всего, а потом ведет руки вниз, чтобы подтащить Эдди за бедра еще ближе. Эдди стонет, возбуждение накрывает как волна, он выпутывает пальцы из волос Ричи, чтобы вцепиться ему в плечи. Ричи посасывает его губу и отпускает, ухмыляясь тихому стону, и быстро находит основание острого кошачьего уха и прикусывает, вырывая у Эдди уже более громкий стон.

— Я знал, что они очень чувствительные, — мурчит он в макушку Эдди, и тот пинает его из принципа и потому что кошачье здесь — он, — и поэтому ты бесишься, когда их трогают.

— Ты их _кусаешь_, а не трогаешь, — бормочет, капитулируя, Эдди. Его руки, без участия мозга задирают рубашку Ричи и касаются голой кожи живота, а потом и груди. Гладкая и горячая, она льнет к пальцам, а Ричи дрожит, когда опять вытянувшиеся когти Эдди нажимают на нее.

— Я слишком люблю твои ушки, — задыхаясь, жалуется Рич, он опускает глаза и видит, что Эдди уже воюет с их ширинками. Громкое дыхание и шорох одежды заполняют комнату. — Когти, — просит Ричи и Эдди послушно втягивает их, пробирается рукой в трусы и касается члена Ричи, вглядываясь в его лицо.

Ричи дышит через рот и не отпускает взгляд Эдди. Тот напоминает ему про перчатки, и Рич кивает, повторяя его движения. Кожа странно, но приятно скользит по коже самого Эдди. Он закрывает глаза и тянется за новым поцелуем. Саднят губы и горят легкие, дрочить вот так не очень удобно, но кажется Эдди бы выстрелил из пистолета в первого же человека, посмевшего открыть дверь. А Ричи бы помог спрятать ему труп.

Мысль кошмарная, но Эдди смешно, он смеется в губы Ричи, и он подхватывает смех, видимо, их мысли сходятся. А потом громко стонет, стоит Эдди усилить движения и делает то же самое. Под конец Эдди уже ничего не смыслит, он весь — удовольствие и жар, кажется он все-таки впивается Ричи когтями в бок, а Ричи кусает его за шею, кончает и утягивает следом.

В себя Эдди приходит на полу. Черные перчатки валяются у его ног, Ричи салфеткой вытирает ему руку. Они оба так и сидят под стенкой, но Эдди чувствует неконтролируемое желание прилечь на колени Ричи и вырубиться до утра. По лестнице явно кто-то медленно поднимается, но Эдди так наплевать, что это даже страшно.

— Не спи, Спагетти, — ласковый шепот зарывается между его встопорщенных ушей, — нам еще надо придумать, что мы скажем твоей мамочке…

— Ричи!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сомнительная сцена стрижки человеку собачьих когтей

Они сидят на кровати Ричи. Его родители опять отсутствуют, чему Эдди бесконечно рад. Ему как-то не улыбалось краснеть под их изучающими взглядами. Взглядами на него и на гребаные перчатки Тозиера-младшего.

Долбаный Ричи так и носил их. В школе, дома, на встречах Лузеров, возможно даже купался с ними, Эдди не станет что-то утверждать. И не давал стричь ему когти. Но и умудрялся обиженно скулить, если Эдди запрещал тянуть к себе эти когтистые лапы.

И в какой-то момент Ричи доскулился. Да, именно _сейчас_.

— Ты отрежешь мне палец, — не очень заинтересовано гудит он Эдди в волосы, вжимаясь носом между вздернутых пушистых ушей. Тот дергает головой, шипит, и прижимает их.

— Не дыши на меня, а то язык отрежу! Я даже пудру купил, о чем ты вообще! И пробовал прежде всего на себе.

Рука Ричи, в черной кожаной перчатке, за которую собирается взяться Эдди, сжимается на его голом колене. Эдди в отместку резко вжимается в грудь Ричи спиной, чуть не заезжая ему головой по лицу.

— Не беси меня, Балабол.

Ричи хрипло смеется и утыкается лицом Эдди в шею. Эдди глубоко вдыхает, перехватывая когтерез удобнее. Не исключено, что сидеть вот так — буквально в объятиях Ричи и держать режущий предмет — не самое умное решение Эдди Каспбрака. Но сидеть за его спиной еще более неудобно — Ричи вымахал в длинноногого и длиннорукого лося. А чтобы сидеть лицом к нему или рядом и речи не шло — Эдди беспощадно залипал, и весь сеанс обрезки когтей катился коту под хвост. Ричи зацеловывал до невменяемого состояние. Уже раз восемь. Это, мягко говоря, отвлекало при наличии определённой цели.

Еще раз вздохнув, Эдди берется за чужую кисть, расслабленную, затянутую в перчатку. Ричи тут же хищно сгибает пальцы и тихонько рычит, придуриваясь.

— Хватит, — закатывает глаза Эдди и переплетает их пальцы. Рич давится рычанием и снова скулит.

— Хочу обниматься.

— Ты хочешь стричь когти, — безжалостно перебивает его Эдди и тянет перчатку с руки.

Черная кожа неохотно скользит вниз, но все же наконец освобождает крупную, длиннопалую ладонь Ричи из своего плена. Ричи тихо дышит в шею Эдди, пока тот легко гладит костяшки, фаланги пальцев, мнет подушечки и загребает заостренные белые когти в свою ладонь.

Эдди нравятся руки Ричи. Даже когти — острые, слегка изогнутые, оставляют царапины на коже, — ему тоже нравятся. Но от них пора избавиться. Эдди решительно кивает сам себе, сжимает в руке ладонь Ричи.

— Подай мне пудру, Рич, — отстраненно просит Эдди, пытаясь соотнести просмотренные видео, опыт с собственными руками и советы матери. Его мать хоть и давно уже ходит без ушей и хвоста, свою молодость и жизнь с его отцом хорошо помнит.

Хорошо все же быть тем, у кого когти втягиваются.

— Рич?

— Слегка перепутал тюбики, — смущенно бормочет Рич ему в шею, переставая копаться за своей спиной, и протягивает пудру.

— Что? Нет, не хочу знать, — тут же мотает головой Эдди, чувствуя жар по щекам и шее. Легко можно догадаться, с чем мог перепутать пудру Ричи в изголовье своей кровати. — Серьезно? _Ты купил?.._

Ричи жарко выдыхает ему в шею вместо ответа и влажно целует в плечо, носом сдвигая ворот майки. Мурашки высыпают на коже Эдди, дыхание сбивается. Тюбик с пудрой падает из его руки между ног.

— Ричи, нет, — с усилием произносит Эдди, сжимая когтерез.

— Ричи — _да_, — уверенно заявляет Тозиер, его вторая рука обхватывает живот Эдди, притягивает ближе. Эдди чувствует его кудрявые уши, мажущие по щекам, а длинный, и такой же кудрявый хвост накрывает обе ноги — его и Ричи.

— Ты издеваешься что ли? — несчастно стонет Эдди, пытаясь вырваться. Куда там — Ричи настолько же упрям, насколько высок и безобразно нагл.

Ричи отрицательно мотает головой и прикусывает кожу на шее, а Эдди роняет и когтерез. Дыхание окончательно летит к черту, уши стрелами выпрямляются на голове, а хвост пушится. Лезут собственные когти, Эдди закусывает губу, когда случайно чуть не распарывает Ричи кисть, которая обнимает его за живот.

— Тихо, тихо, — жарко шепчет ему в ухо Рич, целует мочку и снова вжимается губами в ушную раковину, наверняка красную, как футболка Эдди, — помни, когти, Эдс.

— Да пошел ты.

С усилием, изворачиваясь как змея, Эдди разворачивается в чужих объятиях, ловит удивленный взгляд широко распахнутых за очками глаз, толкает Ричи подушки и садится ему на живот.

С полсекунды Рич смотрит на него в откровенном ужасе, а Эдди пялится на его блядские губы. Арестовать бы того, кто подумал, что давать Балаболу такие губы вообще законно.

— Ты же не начнешь меня бить и отчитывать? — неуверенно улыбается Рич и ерзает под Эдди.

Но тот с каменным лицом сжимает свои бедра, фиксируя Тозиера на месте, прижимает ноги к ногам Ричи и не глядя нашаривает когтерез с пудрой.

— Оу… — тихо выдыхает Ричи и елозит головой по подушке, черные волосы и кудрявые уши ореолом окружают его голову, хвост мечется где-то у левого бедра Эдди. — Кажется, ты правда хочешь наказать меня?

Эдди ухмыляется — кровожадно и немного зло, — и медленно наклоняется к Ричи. Отвратительно нежным движением поправляет его перекосившиеся от падения очки и резко выпрямляется, стараясь не замечать чужой руки без перчатки, крадущейся под штанину его шорт, задравшихся на ноге.

— Ну же, Эдди-медвежонок, — мягко тянет Рич, его глаза уже шало горят, и Эдди кажется, что он слышит, как ломаются тормоза в чужой черепушке.

— Ты был действительно плохим мальчиком, Рич, — Тозиер истово кивает и подносит к лицу вторую руку, чтобы зубами стянуть с нее перчатку, — и я действительно хочу тебя наказать.

Ричи кидает перчатку на пол и чуть не подрывается с места, чтобы сгрести Эдди в объятия, но не успевает, потому что Эдди ставит ему свою стопу на грудь.

— Лежи, Ричи, — тихо говорит ему Эдди, — лежи и не двигайся, черт тебя побери.

Он шипит — когти под шортами впиваются ему в бедро и чертят полосы вниз, не до крови, но боль коротко продирает его до озноба. Ричи медленно облизывает губы, не сводя с Эдди глаз. Зрачок в них затопил темную радужку и даже не блестит.

— Ах ты маленький говнюк, — цедит сквозь зубы Эдди, его уши гневно прижимаются к голове, он скалится, его мелкие, но острые клычки приводят Ричи в неописуемый восторг.

Ногой Эдди сильнее прижимает Ричи к кровати и вытягивает вдруг ставшую безвольной руку из своих шорт.

— Я ввожу правила, — игнорируя возмущенный звук с подушки, информирует Каспбрак, — для нетерпеливых ублюдков вроде тебя.

Когда Ричи вновь пытается возразить, он только сильнее давит ногой, налегая всем весом, чтобы выбить воздух из чужих легких. Он помнит, что нельзя давить слишком сильно, но Ричи хватает и этого. Он давится и кашляет, обхватывая другой рукой лодыжку Эдди. Ладонь смыкается на ней, а когти давят сквозь носок. Пару секунд они молча смотрят друг на друга, а потом Рич кивает, приготовившись слушать.

Эдди улыбается ему. Клыки из улыбки не пропадают, но не то чтобы Ричи жаловался.

— За каждый состриженный коготь я дарю тебе поцелуй, но, — он снова давит ногой, потому что Ричи не лежится на месте, а его хвост уже превратился в смазанный силует, — ты не двигаешься. Совсем, только если я скажу, понял меня?

— Ты жесток, — хмыкает Ричи и покорно расслабляется, но не отпускает щиколотку, уже успев спустить носок, и аккуратно чертит когтями по коже.

— Но справедлив, Тозиер. Поцелуи за твое послушание — разве плохо?

Ричи мотает головой по подушке — еще бы он не был согласен, — и растопыривает ладонь, когда Эдди обхватывает его кисть удобнее. И тихо ахает — Эдди целует костяшки и трется о них щекой, еще немного, кажется, и кое-кто замурлычет.

— В качестве поощрения, — поясняет он, и примеривается к когтю на указательном пальце.

Ричи зажмуривается. Ему интересно, хоть и не очень, что треснет первым — коготь или когтерез, но сухой щелчок его удивляет. Эдди с довольным видом подхватывает загнутый, отсеченный кончик и просит Ричи подать бумажку с тумбочки у кровати, чтобы положить его туда. Ничуть не больно, и Ричи смотрит на Эдди в немом шоке, понимая, что тот, похоже, действительно натренировался. А еще он целует подушечку его пальца и примеривается к следующему. Рич обманут и возмущен.

— Я ведь не уточнял, куда тебя поцелую, — не поднимая глаз, невинно поясняет Эдди, — будь умницей, дыши не так часто, а то я сползу с тебя.

Ричи обидчиво поджимает губы, но сопеть перестает, только сжимает щиколотку, пробуя ее когтями на прочность. Эдди не обращает на это внимания — его занимает только рука, которую он обрабатывает. И целует. Какое вероломное коварство! Но очень приятное. Горячие губы касаются тыльной стороны ладони, а ощущаются так, будто Эдди целует его вены, сухожилия и кости без препятствия из кожи. Целует самого Ричи. Короткая дрожь пронзает Ричи, и Эдди это чувствует.

— Все хорошо? — тихо спрашивает он и гладит его ладонь. — Не больно?

— Нормально, — голос Ричи хрипит, и он откашливается, отнимает руку от ноги Эдди и потирает горячее лицо, — просто немного странно. Мне нравится. Ты заботишься обо мне, Эдс.

— Иди ты, — мягко фыркает Эдди и вдруг наклоняется, чтобы влажно чмокнуть Ричи в губы. Тот не успевает, Эдди быстро отстраняется и тянет его за вторую руку. — Теперь займемся ей.

Ричи подносит обработанную руку к лицу и осматривает. Выглядит… непривычно. Он успел ужиться с острыми когтями, и теперь остриженные концы его немного выбивают из себя. Эдди наблюдает за ним, легонько поглаживая по пальцам, которые сжал в своей ладони.

— Их еще нужно обработать пилкой, — говорит он, — пудра не понадобилась, я рад. Не хотел задеть сосуды. Хотя, у нас они и не должны быть так близко к кончикам, но лучше перестраховаться, понимаешь. Дома у меня есть еще лак, — добавляет Эдди, а Рич вскидывает брови, улыбаясь уголком рта, проводя тупыми когтями по своей щеке, — обычный лак, укрепляющий! Прозрачный, посоветовали в аптеке. Можно потом попробовать.

— А если я хочу цветной?

— Выпендрежник, — смеется Эдди и лишает его когтя на большом пальце.

В комнате тихо — только звуки с улицы, да щелчки когтереза после строго выверенной Эдди длины. Комната странно плывет у Ричи перед глазами, очки мешают, волосы щекочут лоб и уши жмутся к голове. Ему хорошо, но колючий ком в горле давит, лишая воздуха. Ему хочется разреветься — от счастья ли, мешанина чувств вдруг такая острая и огромная, что ему страшно даже вдохнуть и помешать Эдди.

Ему тепло — каждый поцелуй, прикосновения к костяшкам, фалангам, преисполнен такой заботой и любовью, бескорыстной, ласковой и пронзительной, что Ричи не знает как ему быть.

Поэтому он не дышит, стараясь сдержать это все в себе.

— Вот и все. Ричи? Рич?.. — взволнованный голос Эдди будто разжимает пружину, Ричи всхлипывает, тут же зажимая себе обеими ладонями рот и испуганно смотрит в стену. — Ричи, посмотри на меня, — просит Эдди, бросая когтерез куда-то на пол.

Под очками собирается влага, и Ричи жмурится, смаргивая слезы. Эдди сползает с него, придвигается сбоку и притягивает в объятия, крепкие и теплые, обхватывает ногами, дает Ричи просунуть под себя руку и уткнуться в грудь. Снятые с него очки он откидывает куда подальше.

— Все хорошо, — шепчет Эдди, нежно целует его веки, и голос его тоже дрожит, — я о тебе позабочусь.


End file.
